


Angels and Demons

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angel Will, Demon Hannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: They may be polar opposites but that's what attracts.





	

Will was an angel assigned to young Abigail Hobbs. Though angels weren't supposed to talk to the humans in there charge Abigail was and exception. That was mostly do to her father being the Minnesota Shrike. Will would spend many hours chatting with the young girl.

Hannibal, on the other hand, was a demon assigned to Abigail's father, Garrett Jacob Hobbs. He told Garrett who was worthy of becoming. Hannibal was a horrible influence on the young girl which caused much conflict and some extreme sexual tension between the two. Abby could see Hannibal too. She always giggled because if Hannibal got to close the blood rushed to his cheek and one night Abby tapped one of Will's white wings, "Will?"

"Yes, Abby?" Will smiled and fluffed him wing over her.

"Do you like that angel with black wings?" Abby smiled. Will turned bright red, "Well... Um... You see... ah, Hannibal is not an angel he's a demon and -even though he is handsome- angel's don't like demons."

"Why?" Abby tilted her head. Will bit his lip, "You know, that's a good question. Well, for as long as I can remember we were told demon's were the bad guys."

"Well, Hannibal doesn't seem that evil." Abby smiled. Will smiled, "Good night Abby."

-+-+-

Will sat in out in an open field admiring the stars. When a large black wing block Will's view, "Hello William"

"Hello Hannibal," Will smiled and ran a hand through Hannibal's feathers. Hannibal pulled his wing close to his body and shivered. Will laughed and took off, "Keep up old man!"

Hannibal sighed and took off after Will. The angel landed on a park bench and smiled as the demon flopped down on the seat next to him. They watched as young couples strolled down the path hand in hand. Hannibal tilted his head, "Why do they hold on to each other like that?"

Will smiled, most demons never walked among humans, "It's a human form of affection. It means they are a couple."

"Oh," Hannibal smiled. They sat in silence for a long while then Hannibal took Will's hand in his own.

"What are you doing?" Will furrowed his eyebrow's. Hannibal smiled, "Showing affection. Am I doing it incorrectly?"

"No this is one way, but I know a better one," Will smiled. Hannibal tilted his head, "Oh?"

Will placed a soft kiss on Hannibal's lips. The demon's wings wrapped around the angel. Will laughed as the soft feathers encased him. Hannibal blushed, "Sorry about that"

Will smiled, "It's okay, I actually enjoy your wings they're beautiful." 

Hannibal made a soft noise and kissed Will again, "I like this form of affection."

Will laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder, "Abigail is going to freak when she hears about this."

Hannibal chuckled, "That is for sure."


End file.
